Safe And Sound
by Enigmatic Ravenna
Summary: Black. He was engulf in an eternal darkness. He tried looking for anything other than black, but there was nothing. [One-shot] [HieixRaven]


**Safe and Sound**

* * *

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

Where is he?

His crimson eyes observed his surroundings. Black. He was engulf in an eternal darkness. He tried looking for anything other than black, but there was nothing. He swallowed thickly before taking a step forward. Once again, he looked from left to right. After confirming that it was safe to walk on, he started his journey into this timeless oblivion he was in. He continued to walk, trying to find something, anything. But then he realized that there's nothing to find and nowhere to go. He walked and walked, until he knees gave up. He wasn't sure how long he has been walking, but for his body to gave up like that, it was certain that he's been walking for too long.

He sighed before lying on his back and staring up into nothingness. Why was he here in the first place? Moreover, how did he come into this place? He closed his eyes and tried recalling the events that happened before he came to this nothingness. He bit his lower lip when he saw a fragment of what happened. There was blood and fire. That was it. He tried to recall more, trying to dig into his mind using the fragment he saw.

 _Hey, don't give up!_

 _Hang in there!_

 _If you die shorty, I will follow you and kick your puny ass!_

His lips curved downwards. Those voices, he knew those voices. But it was a distant memory he can't reached. It was— dare he call it— a friend? No— friends, his friends. All of his friends who were there beside him. Though they maybe a little moronic sometimes, but they never gave up on him and respected him in a way he never thought to be respected. He smiled, for he never thought he'd have friends like them. He was the cursed child after all. He doesn't deserve them.

But he had them, nevertheless.

Another piece of his memory flashed before his eyes. He was saving a girl. A girl he knew and protected with his all. It wasn't a love interest though. Perhaps the girl was her sister, but he couldn't say. He couldn't quite place it. He's not sure who that girl really was. All he knows is that the girl is safe. It mysteriously puts himself at ease.

Not that he mind that though.

He let out rare, genuine smile he never possessed from the day he inhaled his first breath. The feeling of the smile on his face was calming and renewing. He felt like he was a new man— a better man than he was before. It was a sudden, but a welcome change. He was never a person who likes changes; leading him to often question the changes around him to no end. Now that he feels it, now that he welcomes it, he had never felt so alive.

Tears that were kept for so long finally found its way out along with the widening smile on his face. He didn't care. He let it all go without belittling himself. It felt so good. He would have done this a long time ago had he only known how it felt. Despite all of this though, he couldn't find himself to fully let go; as if there is a part of him that is holding him back, telling him that there is something wrong and not helping him out in the situation he's currently facing. He closed his eyes and mentally cursed himself for bringing it up like that. Especially now that he can feel himself being free.

His eyes snapped open. Free— a word inexistent in his vocabulary. He believe that the word was for the innocent people around him, the people he had saved from peril and people who actually deserves it. He had never, ever thought of the word applying for himself. Now that he had thought of it, now that he used it, now that he can feel it, now that he welcomed it.

Being in this state— having freeness for himself is making him experience pure bliss; a feeling he only felt in killing and tormenting vile creatures around him. For the first time, he was actually in the state of euphoria without blood and death. He asked himself— if he had known this feeling before, was it possible for him to not spill the blood of others?

He let out a sad chuckle. Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter. He would never know.

He looked down and met his reflection staring right back at him. He realized then that, even though without his memory, he never really had a good life. But it wasn't that miserable either since he encountered several journeys that entwined his life with others. They evoke in him countless emotions but despite that, they never gave him this feeling.

They don't have the power to bring such emotion.

He grunted. He just wanted to let go; to surrender to this waiting paradise of euphoria wherein he would not have a care in this world. He wanted to be free—

—until everything came rushing back.

His life.

His friends.

His family.

Himself.

It made his demon heart stop.

Would he really stop give up what he has, for an eternal paradise?

For the first time, he doesn't want to be selfish like he usually was. He doesn't want to spend the rest of his remaining days cope up here in this paradise no matter how exciting it is. He wanted to return to where his friends— his family where are right now. Not only for himself, but also for them. The people he now look upon as family—

— his home.

The demon was energized. He stood up and thought not of where he os, but how to get up.

He has to go back.

He observed his surroundings once again, looking fir something, anything, that may help him to get back to his family but there was none. He decided to walk around into the nothingness to find a clue. He continued to do so for what he thought hours, completely ignoring his aching legs that's begging for a rest. No— of course he wouldn't rest. Not until he finds a clue.

He suddenly tripped and fell on his face. He lifted himself from the ground in disbelief and panic. He shakily let out a breath. There was nothing here— a painful realization that stabbed through him. New found tears almost fell out from his eyes. There is nothing here, no one is here and he is losing hope.

He will never get back home.

He wanted the ground to just open up and swallow him whole rather than be engulf by this dark realm that will sooner or later drive him to insanity. He wanted to die fully rather than to be in this suffering— knowing he'll never come back home.

He felt a sudden shift around him. When he lift his head, his face drained in color as another realization dawned upon him— the darkness was gone and a new environment took place.

He doesn't know if it's a good or bad thing. Yes, the darkness was gone, but this new surrounding is something he never thought to set foot in. Dark grey sky rules the atmosphere, barren land spread in vast spaces. Yet still, despite the clearing, no signs of life can be managed to stand up and take a look around once more. His head moving around searching in this new world.

There, from afar, is a withered tree. He walk towards it and when he reached it, a raven suddenly perched itself to one of the tree's branches. His blood red eyes met its crimson ones. In an instant, he was drawn to it. The raven mirrored his actions when he tried to tilt his head sideways. Unlike other birds, he noted that this particular raven strong and defined linings on its body. Its feathers are highlighted with dark blue color. The fire apparition raised its delicate brow. His sight returned to its eyes and he gasped at what he saw.

Its once crimson eyes are now cold amethyst.

Hiei felt himself being thrownback. A strange feeling encompassed him completely. It wasn't fear, shock or hatred. It was a warm feeling— similar to what humans all feel for one another— similar to the warmth of what they call family—

— or maybe, just maybe something more.

The apparition shivered. He can now hear his heart beat erratically in his ears. His forehead is being covered by sweat. He gulped. He remembered a few years back, when a certain detective describe these things he's feeling right now. Back then, he thought it was foolish and just a joke, but now, feeling them, it just makes him nervous.

Love.

The idea of it disgusts him.

He bit his lip. Not necessarily disgust— he thought— more like indifferent, he decided.

Love has never been good to him. His own home banished him from the moment he entered this world. The first people closest to a family he'll have shunned him after learning his true nature. People either fear him or loathe him. He was never accepted. He has always been the outcast.

The unloved.

Though despite all of this, no matter how many times he claims to detest it, and no matter how high his pride and facade is, he knew, deep inside his loveless heart, that he yearns love and all its aspects.

He yearns to love and be loved in return.

"Do not be afraid."

Something warm touched his left cheek. Hiei almost pulled back, but then shivered as a sign that he welcomes it. He let his eyes travel to observe the mysterious creature he's with.

The creature hovering in front of him has a silhouette of a girl. Shadows wrapped from her torso down to the ground like a gown. Her exposed skin is pale porcelain. Her collar bone is sticking out slightly, strands of purple dangling just above it. He finally had the courage to look into her eyes and gasp at what he saw.

Amethyst—

— and he was trapped in it.

The warmth on his cheek, which he now assumed her hand, traveled further up to touch his ear. He leaned into the warmth further when he felt her other hand meet his cheek to fully cup his face. His heart starts to beat rapidly and sweat starts to build on his forehead.

He felt like hanging on a cliff.

"I'm here."

A hot breath tickled his lips and he felt her tilt his head up. He closed his eyes when his nose touched hers, and their lips threatening to touch.

"And I will never leave."

Hiei snapped and leaned forward.

His chapped lips found soft thin ones. He expected the kiss to be rough and hungry. But it was gentle, loving—

—a promise of safety.

Their lips broke apart slowly, foreheads still touching. He inhaled and shakily let it out. He felt her thumb circle his cheek.

"It's time for you to go back."

His heart sank.

He's not ready to let her go.

Not when they haven't even begun.

"Will you be there when I wake?"

His voice was barely above a whisper and he doubt she heard him. But it soon vanished when he felt her lips smile.

"Yes."

And as he felt himself being pulled back to where he belongs, he promised to himself that if she wasn't there, he will look for her. Her. Whom he knew, will give him everything he has been yearning for— acceptance, safety and most of all, love.

He looks at her again. He took all of her in his mind, especially her eyes.

She's an angel in his demon eyes.

"I'll run back to you!"

He shouted with sincerity as he slowly fade away from her.

She smiled.

"I will be waiting."

With that, he felt himself completely being taken back to where he should be. Most would be afraid, seeing that there will only be little to none chances that he will meet her again. But he was confident, after all—

She made a promise.

And he knew too, that he will do anything to go back to her, where he will find his true home, his love—

—where his everything will be safe and sound.

* * *

 **AN: I watched Yu Yu Hakusho last week and then this came up. I'm not sure if I should continue this. If you want me to do so please PM me or just state it in a review. I'm so sorry for the grammatical errors and all. And also I'm sorry for not updating The Dark Vow and Young Justice Mystery of Gem but I'm already working on it and planning to update it as soon as possible!**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Teen Titans is a property of DC Comics and Wraner Bros. Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. Safe and Sound is by Taylor Swift.**


End file.
